1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly a foldable USB connector.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The portable data storage devices, particularly flash discs, have been popularized recently with the electronic industry progressively developed. Generally, a flash disc is equipped with a USB connector which can be easily connected to an electronic device's USB port for accessing or storing data. As an internationally agreed specification for connectors, Universal Serial Bus (USB) offer users several advantages such as convenience in accessing data, expandability, and high transmission speed and have been extensively applied to multiple electronic devices, peripheral devices linking a computer, Information Appliances (IA), or 3C (computer, communications and consumer electronics) products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a flash disc (70) based on the prior art is usually provided with: a USB connector (71) welded onto a printed circuit board; an elongated body (72) behind the USB connector (71); electronic components such as flash memory, controller chip, and passive component held in the elongated body (72) and installed on a substrate (printed circuit board).
However, the flash disc (70) based on the prior art and limited to the USB connector (71) as well as the elongated body (72) deserves to be upgraded under demands for a compact electronic product currently.
Furthermore, the USB connector (71) or the elongated body (72) of the flash disc (70) based on the prior art still has bigger volume which is unconformable to demand for a compact device with the flash disc (70) assembled onto other relevant products and diversified functions still kept.